1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for introducing chemicals, such as chemical fertilizers, insecticides, herbicides and the like, into an irrigation system and has particular reference to such a device for dissolving solid water-soluble chemicals in pellet or cartridge form and metering the dissolved material into the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for introducing fertilizers into irrigation systems or devices for watering lawns, gardens, trees, etc. are known. For the most part, these expedients, at least those of which I am aware, are designed to feed liquid fertilizers into streams of irrigation water and they are generally complicated, expensive or inadequate for extensive use. Some require dismantling each time they are used or charged with fresh fertilizer solutions.